There exist various foldable compact glasses that can be received within such containers as glasses bags, for easy carriage as that disclosed in ROC (Taiwan) Patent Publication No. 282840. However, the dimension of such foldable compact glasses still has a relatively large thickness, which bulges the pocket, in which the glasses are carried by users after folding, and thus causes inconvenience. There also exist other foldable compact glasses having a bridge provided with a hinged structure that can be folded about the normal axes of the frames. However, such a design is readily to be folded in wear without imparting any force due to its unstable structure and thus causes inconvenience to users.
Another disadvantage of the foldable compact glasses lies in that the small folded volume thereof is easily neglected by the users thereby causing damages thereto by careless squeezes.
The present invention is thus designed to provide a pair of foldable compact glasses in light of the forgoing disadvantages, which glasses are characterized by a bridge device connecting two frames, which bridge device can be pivotally folded about the normal axes of the frames or fixed to its expanded state, such that the glasses can be received within a rigid container after folding thereby preventing the glasses from and increasing protection thereof against accidental occurrences of squeezes and damages.